mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pound Puppies Mob
Pound Puppies was formed by two Whiskers females and three Elveera males. Eriole the oledset female assumed female dominance along with Zodus. After the death of Eriole, Dizzy became the dominant female along with a Gattaca male Hugo. Both were lost in 2011, after inital dominant changes from Lady Day to Twiggy established dominance. Natal males have held dominance in the absent of none related males. Dominant Pair When the group first form Eriole and Zodus became the long-term the dominant pair. After Eriole died her eldest doughter Dizzy assumed female dominanc. Zodus remained the dominant male for almost ayear longer before he left the rove. Duke took over as dominant male till he went roving. The five Gattaca males joined the group first Pookie assumed dominance but wa sousted by Hugo who is now the dominant male beside Dizzy. In Februayr 2011 Dizzy succumbed to a sanek bite. Her daughter Lady Day took dominance however she was the dominant female for only a year till she was taken by a raptor. Twiggy established dominance after her. Hugo died of old age and his son Apollo and later Sparky became the natal-dominant males. Current Members The Pound Puppies have 16 members as of May 2012. Twiggy (VPPF064) Dominant Female Zoltron (VPPM067) Dominant Male ''' Yorkie (VPPF068) Spotty (VPPF070) Lucky (VPPM071) Cookie (VPPF072) Niblet (VPPM073) Strudel (VPPF074) Squirt (VPPM075) Rebound (VPPM076) Patches (VPPM077) Cupcake (VPPF078) VPPP079 VPPP080 VPPP081 VPPP082 All Known Members All meerkats born or joined the Pound Puppies. Eriole (VWF048) Zodus (VEM007) France Man (VEM010) Skinner (VWF051) Kikuru (VEM016) McMurphy (VPPM001) Mango (VPPF002) Blossom (VPPF003) Buster (VPPM004) Dudley (VPPM005) Dizzy (VPPF006) Duke (VPPM007) Nutmeg(VPPF008) Rose (VPPF010) VPPM011 Parsley (VPPF012) Flashmen (VPPM013) Pickle (VPPM014) Chips (VPPF015) Bubbles (VPPF016) Squeak (VPPM017) Frank (VPPM018) Marilyne (VPPF019) Woopie (VPPF020) Calros (VPPM021) Squiggy (VPPF022) Len (VPPM023) Sondheim (VPPM024) Houdini (VPPM025) Angie (VPPF026) Melanie (VPPF027) Magnus (VPPM028) Clyde (VPPM029) Mary Pat (VPPF030) Shelly (VPPF031) Crackles (VPPM032) Snappy (VPF033) Mumble (VPPM034) Pops (VPPF035) Gumpy (VPPM036) Pottis (VPPM037) Millis (VPPF038) Kev (VPPM039) Nibbles (VPPF040) Appolo (VPPM041) Athena (VPPF042) Achilles (VPPM043) Attila (VPPF044) Pepper (VPPF045) Bing (VPPM046) Big Si (VPPM047) Tina (VPPF048) Billy (VPPF049) Pookie (VWM057) Hugo (VGGM025) Atlas (VGGM039) Balboa (VGGM040) Hank (VGGM043) Youssy (VPPM050) Kookie (VPPM051) Lyric (VPPF052) Sophie (VPPF053) Sparky (VPPM054) Annie (VPPF056) March (VPPM057) Divida (VPPF058) Ella (VPPF059) Lady Day (VPPF060) Max (VPPM061) Jango (VPPM062) Charlie (VPPM063) Twiggy (VPPF064) Sarge (VPPM065) VPPF066 Zoltron (VPPM067) Yorkie (VPPF068) Mr. Nut Nut (VPPM069) Spotty (VPPF070) Lucky (VPPM071) Cookie (VPPF072) Niblet (VPPM073) Strudel (VPPF074) Squirt (VPPM075) Rebound (VPPM076) Patches (VPPM077) Cupcake (VPPF078) VPPP079 VPPP080 VPPP081 VPPP082 Rivals The Pound Puppies's main rivals were the Gladiators, Rugrats and Care Bears, but when Dizzy took dominance, the group slowly moved away from them. Today their new rivals are the Hyena. History '''February 2003: Eriole and Skinner disappeared after beign evicted by Flower in the Whiskers. March 2003: '''Still missing and were Last Seen from the Whiskers. '''April 2003: '''Eriole and Skinner teamed up with Zodus, France Man and Kikuru to form Pound Puppies. Eriole and Zodus are the dominant pair. Eriole was pregnant. '''May 2003: '''Eriole gave birth to McMurphy, Mango, Blossom and Buster. '''June 2003: France Man went roving at Gladiators July 2003: France Man returned. Skinner aborted. August 2003: '''One encounter with Gladiaters, Athos appeared. '''September 2003: '''Eriole was pregnant '''October 2003: Eriole gave birth to Dizzy, Duke and Dudley Novermber 2003: One encounter with a wild group December 2003: One encounter with Gladiators January 2004: '''Eriole might be pregnant '''February 2004: Eriole and Skinner were both pregnant March 2004: '''Eriole gave birth to Rose, Parsley, Nutmeg and VPPM011. Skinner aborted '''April 2004: '''One encounter with Gladiators '''May 2004: '''Two encounters with a wild group. One rover appeared. '''June 2004: Skinner was pregnant. France Man went roving. VPPM011 was predated. July 2004: Skinner gave birth to Flashmen, Pickle and Chips. One encounter with Gladiators. August 2004: '''France Man was Last Seen '''September 2004: '''Eriole was pregnant. One encounter with Gladiators. '''October 2004: Eriole gave birth to Bubbles and Squeak Novermber 2004: Three encounters with Gladiators December 2004: Kikuru went rovign. One encounter with Gladiators. January 2005: '''Eriole was pregnant. One encounter with Gladiators. '''February 2005: Eriole aborted. Kikuru was Last Seen but witnesses as the dominant male of the wild group. March 2005: '''Eriole was pregnant again. She evcited Skinner, Blossom and Mango '''April 2005: '''Eriole gave birth to Carlos, Woopie, Marilyne and Frank One encounter with Gladiators '''May 2005: '''Mango was pregnant. Two encounters with Gladiators. '''June 2005: Mango aborted. Blossom was pregnant. Skinner was Last Seen July 2005: One encounter with Rugrats. Blossom gave birth to Len and Squiggy. August 2005: '''Eriole was pregnant. She evcited Mango, Blossom, Dizzy and Nutmeg '''September 2005: '''Eriole gave birth to Houdini, Sondheim, Angie and Melanie '''October 2005: One encounter with Gladiators and two with Rugrats Novermber 2005: Eriole aborted, Mango was pregnant December 2005: Mango lost her litter to Blossom January 2006: '''Blossom aborted '''February 2006: Two encounters with a widl group. Jethro appeared. March 2006: '''Buster wen roving. Blossom was pregnant. '''April 2006: '''Eriole was pregnant. She evicted Mango, Blossom, Dizzy, Nutmeg, Rose and Parsley '''May 2006: '''Eriole gave birth to Magnus, Clive, Mary Pat and Shelly '''June 2006: One encounter with Rugrats. July 2006: Duke, Buster and McMurphy went roving August 2006: '''One encounter with Care Bears '''September 2006: Two encounters with Care Bears October 2006: One encounter with Care Bears November 2006: '''Eriole was pregnant. She evcited Blossom, Mango, Dizzy, Parsley, Chips and Bubbles '''Decmber 2006: Eriole gave birth to Crackles, Pops, Mumble and Snapy. Janaury 2007: One encounter with Rugrats. Blossom was pedated. Fabuary 2007: '''One encounter with Care Bears '''March 2007: Eriole was pregnant but aborted April 2007: '''One encounter with Lephrechuan. Buster left the group and joined the Goblins. '''May 2007: Eriole was pregnant. She evcited Dizzy, Rose, Nutmeg and Squiggy. June 2007: Eriole gave birth to Gumpy, Pottis, Millis, Kev and Nibbles. The females formed a new group. Dizzy and Squiggy rejoined the group. July 2007: One encounter with Leprechuan August 2007:'''Eriole was biten by a snake and died. Dizzy assumed dominance. '''September 2007: '''Zodus left the group to rove. Duke assumed male dominance '''October 2007: '''Zodus retunred to the group '''November 2007: '''McMurphy and Len left the group. '''December 2007: '''Tommy, Phil and Chuckie appreanded '''January 2008: Dizzy, Marilyne,Woopie, Squiggy Melanie were all pregnant Frebuary 2008: Dizzy evicted Marilyne, Woopie, Squiggy and Melanie. Dizzy lost her litter to pregnan Angie March 2008: Angie gave birth but her litter was killed by Squiggy who gave birth to Athena, Apollo, Achilles and Attila April 2008: Zodus went roving along with Dudley, Flashman. Duke assumed dominance May 2008: Mary Pat was pregnant June 2008: Mary Pat gave birth but her litter was killed by Hyena July 2008: Shelly was pregnant August 2008: Shelly gave birth to Pepper, Big Si and Bing September 2008: One encounter with Knights October 2008: Bab Boy Buddy appreared and mated with Angie Novermber 2008: Angie was pregnant. Bing was predated. December 2008: Angie gave birth to Tina and Billy pups January 2009: One encounter with Hyena and they killed Billy February 2009: Dizzy evicted Marilyne and Woopie. Duke, Pickle, Sondheim, Magnus and Clive went roving. March 2009: Duke, Pickle, Sondheim, Magnus and Clive left the group April 2009: '''Pookie, Hugo, Atlas, Balboa and Hank joined the group and kicked out Frank, Calros, Houdini and Squeak. Pookie assumed male dominance. '''May 2009: '''Pookie lost dominance to Hugo. Dizzy was pregnant but lost her litter to Millis who gave birth to Youssy '''June 2009: '''Dizzy was pregnant again. Squiggy, Angie, Mary Pat and Shelly. '''July 2009: Dizzy gave brith to Sparky, Kookie, Sophie and Lyric. Pookie made a burrow move, Sophie got left the behind along and was absent along with Balboa, Atlas and Youssy. Pookie went roving. August 2009: '''Sophie joined Xerxes. Balboa, Athas, Youssy joined Squiggy, Angie, Mary Pat and Shelly. '''September 2009: Dizzy was pregnant again. She evicted Snappy, Pops and Millis again. October 2009: Dizzy gave birth to VPPP055, Annie, Divida, Marsh. November 2009: '''Group split: Dizzy, Hugo, Pookie, Crackles, Snappy, Mumble, Pops, Millis, Nibbles, Apollo, Athena, Big Si, Sparky, Lyric and three puprs are in main group. Hank, Gumpy, Pottis, Kev, Achilles, Attila, Pepper, Tina, Kookie and VPPP055 are in the splinter group. '''December 2009: '''VPPP055 was predated. Pepper, Tina, Achilles, Attila, Gumpy, Kev, Kookie rejoined the group. Hank went roving. '''Janaury 2010: Hank were Last Seen. Dizzy was pregnant, she evicted Snappy, Pops and Millis. Pookie went roving. February 2010: Dizzy gave birth to Lady Day, Ella, Charlie, Jango and Max. Snappy, Pops and Millis were Last Seen. March 2010: '''Gumpy, Pottis and Kev left the group. Mumble was absent. '''April 2010: Mumble and Crackles went roving and left the group. May 2010: Dizzy was pregnant. She evicted Nibbles and Athena. June 2010: Dizzy gave birth to Twiggy, Sarge and VPPF066. July 2010: '''Nibbles was pregnant and evicted. Pookie went roving. VPPF066 was stolen by Khasar, abandoned and died. '''August 2010: '''Group split; Nibbles, Pookie, Anetha, Attila, Pepper, Kookie, Annie and Ella split from the main group. '''September 2010: One encounter with new group, splinter rejoined the group. Pookie went roving. Dizzy was pregnant. Tina was evicted and disappeared. Anetha, Pepper, Lyric and Divida were evicted and left the group. October 2010: Dizzy gave birth to Zoltron, Yorkie, Mr. Nut Nut and Spotty. November 2010: Dizzy was pregnant again. Lady Day was evicted. Apollo went roving. One encounter with Gladiators. December 2010: ''' Dizzy gave birth to Lucky, Cookie, Niblet, Strudel and Squirt. '''January 2011: '''Tina was pregnant. Apollo and Attila went roving. Two encounters with Gladiators and Rugrats. '''February 2011: '''Dizzy died from a cape cobra bite. Lady Day became the dominant female. '''March 2011: '''Hugo, Apollo, Achilles, Big Si, March, Max, Jango and Charlie went roving. '''April 2011: '''Lady Day was pregnant. '''May 2011: Lady Day gave birth to Rebound, Patches and Cupcake. June 2011: Apollo, Big Si, Marsh, Jango and Charlie went roving. July 2011: '''Achilles and Max went roving and disappeared. '''August 2011: Hugo, Sparky and Sarge went roving. One encounter with Gladitators and Rugrats. September 2011: '''Hugo died. Apollo became the new dominant male. Two encounters with Rugrats. '''October 2011: Lady Day was pregnant. Twiggy, Spotty and Yorkie were evicted. November 2011: '''Lady Day gave birth to VPPP079, VPPP080, VPP081 and VPPP082. '''December 2011: '''Sparky, Sarge and Zoltron went roving. Three encounters with Rugrats. '''Janaury 2012: Yorkie was pregnant. Apollo, Big Si, Marsh, Jango and Charlie went roving. February 2012: '''Yorkie aborted. Sarge and Mr. Nut Nut left the group. '''March 2012: Lady Day was predated. Twiggy became the dominant female. April 2012: '''Three encounters with Rugrats. '''May 2012: Sparky died. Zoltron became the dominant male. Category:Meerkat Mobs